katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
821 (Believed to be 504's 2015 Darker Male Offspring; 2.5 Year-Old Subadult in 2017)
Male Subadult (2017 & 2018 Seasons) Year First Identified: 2017 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 821 is the darker 2015 male offspring of 504, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Genetics Study Samples: There are no known darting attempts by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017 for the genetics study. 'Identification:' This sudadult is believed to be the male offspring from 504's 2015 litter; the darker of the two cubs from that litter. Some cam viewers offen referred to this 504 offspring by the cam viewer given nickname "Pepper". On July 11, 2018 Mike Fitz informs cam viewers that the bear monitoring identification number assigned to the darker male offspring from 504's 2015 litter is 821. Here is the link to Birgitt's snip of the bearcam comment thread. 821 INFO 2015 - 2017 BEAR MONITORING IDENTIFICATION NUMBER ASSIGNED TO THIS BEAR IS 821.jpg|Mike Fitz' July 11, 2018 comment re: 821 is the bear monitoring identification number assigned to this bear 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2015:' Spring Cub with 504 & 2 Littermates, 1 Female Littermate btb 831, Speculated 821 is believed to be the darker 2015 male offspring of 504. If that is the case, 821 was a spring cub in 2015. 'Fall 2015:' Laura Lyn Photography captured this photo of 504 with her 3 spring cubs in the Fall of 2015. 821 is believed to be one of those spring cubs. 'September 2015:' 2015.09.23: 504 with ther 3 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams. One of these spring cubs is believed to be 821: 504 with her 3 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams. One of these spring cubs is believed to be 821.: 504 with her 3 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams. One of these spring cubs is believed to be 821.: 'October 2015:' 2015.10.17: 504 with her 3 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams. Two of these offspring are believed to be 821 and 831. 2015.10.19: Video from approximately 10:08 AM by Mickey Williams of 504 with her 3 spring cubs (two of those offspring are believed to be 821 & 831).: Video from approximately 10:12 AM by Mickey Williams of 504 with her 3 spring cubs (two of those offspring are believed to be 821 & 831). '2016:' Yearling with 504 & Female Littermate 831, Speculated 821, beleived to be the darker 2015 male offspring of 504, would have been 504's yearling in 2016. 'July 2016:' 2016.07.24: This video by StMango is believed to be 504 and her two yearlings (821 & 831): This July 24, 2016 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) is also believed to be 504 with ther two yearlings (821 & 831).: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.01: This video by Pleiadians Bear is believed to be 504 with her two yearlings (821 & 831).: This is another August 1, 2016 video by Pleiadians Bear that is believed to be 504 with her two yearlings (821 & 831).: 2016.08.13: 504 with her two yearlings being approached by a boar video by Melissa Freels.: 2016.08.20: 504 with her two yearlings video by Mickey Williams.: '2017:' 2.5 Year-Old Newly Emancipated Subadult 821 would have been a 2.5 year-old newly independent subadult in 2017 if he is the 2015 offspring of 504 as suspected. In 2017 821 was observed with a wound / scar on his right hip. This helped to make him easily identifiable when observed in a position that the wound / scar was visible. 'September 2017:' 2017.09.06: Ranger Dave shared this photo of this subadult 821 - 504's Male Subadult (darker 2015 offspring) 09/06/2017 NPS photo 1 821 PIC 2017.09.06 NPS PHOTO via RANGER DAVE 2017 01.jpg|821 September 6, 2018 NPS photo via Ranger David Kopshever 2017 821 PIC 2017.09.06 NPS PHOTO via RANGER DAVE 2017 01 ZOOM.JPG|821 September 6, 2017 NPS photo via Ranger David Kopshever 2017 (zoom) 2017.09.25: Ranger Dave shared this photo of this subadult 821 - 504's Male Subadult (darker 2015 offspring) 09/25/2017 NPS photo 2 : Please note: The cause of the large wound on the right hip in the photos below is unknown. 504s MALE SUBADULT 2017.09.25 NPS PHOTO RDAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 ZOOM.jpg|821 September 25, 2017 NPS photo via Ranger David Kopshever 2017 (zoom) 821 PIC 2017.09.25 NPS PHOTO via RANGER DAVE 2017 01.jpg|821 September 25, 2017 NPS photo via Ranger David Kopshever 2017 '2018:' 3.5 Year-Old Subadult 821 would have been a 3.5 year-old subadult in 2018 if he is in fact the 2015 offspring of 504. '2018 Season:' JG created this video of snapshots believed to be 821 taken between July 6, 2018 and October 17, 2018.: Deanne DIttloff (aka deelynnd) created this video of snapshots captured during the 2018 season that are believed to be 821 and 831.: 'July 2018:' 2018.07.07: Former KNP&P ranger and 2018 Bearcam Fellow, Mike Fitz, observed and photographed 821 during his time working for Explore.org at Brooks Camp . Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photo! 821 PIC 2018.07.07 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.07.21.jpg|821 July 7, 2018 Photo courtesy of Mike Fitz 821 PIC 2018.07.07 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.07.21 w 09.30 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' July 21, 2018 09:30 comment with July 7, 2018 photo of 821 821 PIC 2018.07.07 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2018.07.21 w 12.56 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' July 21, 2018 12:56 comment with July 7, 2018 photo of 821 2018.07.10: This video by Birgitt is believed to be 821 cleaning up 435 Holly's scraps at the falls.: 2018.07.12 or PRIOR: Park visitor kurtknaak posted this video of 821 below the falls on their instagram on July 12, 2018 . The bear that appears on the lip of the falls is a bear that is currently unidentified. 2018.07.24: This video by Birgitt is believed to be 821 and 831 playing together near the floating bridge.: 'August 2018:' 2018.08.15: The subadult in this video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) is believed to be 821. "A subadult (subadult bear 821?) gets interested in what looks to be a tree root submerged in the river. ": 2018.08.24: 821 catches a fish on the lip video by mckate: 2018.08.27: This video by mckate is believed to be 821 and 831 playing in the lower river.: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.07: This video by Birgitt is believed to be 821 playing with 854 Divot's 2016 offspring (now subadult 9??) and 903 (128 Grazer's larger blonder male 2016 offspring, now 2018 subadult).: 2018.09.14: Scooch shared this snapshot that is believed to be 821.: 821 PIC 2018.09.14 BTB 821 SCOOCH POSTED 2019.04.17.jpg|Believed to be 821 September 14, 2018 snapshot by Scooch 2018.09.15: Scooch shared these snapshots (#1 & #2 ) that are believed to be 821.: 821 PIC 2018.09.15 BTB 821 SCOOCH POSTED 2019.04.17 01.jpg|Believed to be 821 September 15, 2018 snapshot by Scooch 821 PIC 2018.09.15 BTB 821 SCOOCH POSTED 2019.04.17 02.jpg|Believed to be 821 September 15, 2018 snapshot by Scooch 2018.09.26: This video by Melissa Freels is beleived to be 821 & 831 playing together in the lower river area.: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.07: This video by Lani H is believed to be 821 rubbing on a tree near the corner.: '2019:' 4.5 Year-Old Subadult (or Adult?) For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' There is no known courting or mating information on 821 as of the 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 504, Speculated: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 831 is the lighter 2015 female offspring of 504, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown at this timeEdit 'Littermate:' 831 , Speculated:Edit There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 821 is the darker 2015 male offspring of 504 and that 831 is the lighter 2015 female offspring of 504, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Genetics Study Samples:' '2016:' None 821 is believed to have been a yearling in 2016. Cubs were not being sampled as part of Ranger Michael Saxton's genetics study in 2016. '2017:' None Known There were no known darting attempt of 821 during the 2017 season by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. Category:Bear Book